Why You Sneaky Little Wolf
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: Hunger can make men, even friends, do extremely rash things.


_This is short, but I hope you like it anyway!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.  
_

**Why You Sneaky Little Wolf…**

The glaring sunlight beat down torturously on the small traveling pack of wolves. Even though in a city junkyard, there was hardly anything but sand and broken cars.

"Well… there's not enough for all of us. In fact, there's only enough for one…" Kiba informed, glaring down at the small dead rabbit lying in the middle of the circle of four wolves. Hige wiped at the drool rolling down his chin.

"Yeah… looks like we'll have to do the old-fashioned thing," he muttered, staring at the still-bleeding meat. Tsume's stomach growled, making him flinch.

"You mean a fight to the death?" he rumbled, cracking his knuckles. Hige sighed and looked up at the sky.

"No, actually I meant rock, paper, scissors, but that sounds fun too," he replied sarcastically. Toboe let out a sigh.

"There's no time for this! You should just let me have it! I'm the youngest and need the nutrition," he whined, inching closer to the rabbit.

"Don't… you… dare…" Tsume growled at the boy. Toboe yelped and scooted back to where he was. Hige leaned over towards the grizzled warrior.

"I've got an idea to better our chances…" he whispered in his ear. Tsume raised his eyebrows and bared his teeth.

"What's your plan?" Hige stood up and sniffed. He swung his head around as though looking for something. He hurriedly sat back down and closed his eyes, a secret hiding under his bushy brown hair.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked, his voice clearly showing that he didn't care. Hige opened one purple eye and then closed it, his nose in the air.

"Nothing, oh wise and powerful leader," he said. Kiba grunted and continued to stare longingly at the rabbit. Hige slowly leaned over to the youngest wolf of the pack.

"I smelt some food…" he whispered. Toboe jumped slightly.

"Where?" he asked, slightly louder than intended. Hige pinched his leg, causing him to flinch.

"Shhh!" Hige chided. "Keep it to yourself, but it went that way," he said, pointing behind him. Toboe's eyes lit up as he stood and began backing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsume and Kiba asked simultaneously. Toboe froze.

"I have to go to… the bathroom!" he said, running away quickly.

"Nice…" Tsume whispered to Hige. Hige in turn scooted up and grabbed the rabbit.

"Yeah… and in return for that, I should get this. I mean, I work so hard sniffing out meat all the time I should get a little prize. And if I don't sustain a common metabolism… I might melt away to nothing," he said grandly, holding up the rabbit. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen." Tsume eyed Hige.

"Yeah, eat that rabbit. Then, Kiba and I can feast," he growled. Hige froze with the rabbit nearly to his mouth, and let it drop.

"That's foul play," he muttered, moodily crossing his arms.

"I think I should eat it. I mean, I am the one doing all the fighting," Tsume reached for the meat, only to be stopped by Kiba.

"Oh no you don't, beanpole. I'm the leader of the pack so I should get the rabbit so I can continue to lead with a level head," he sniffed, reaching for the meat. He was stopped, but this time by a howl. The three froze.

"That was Toboe, wasn't it?" Hige asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I'd know that howl anywhere," Tsume commented, standing up. Kiba sighed and stood up.

"Guess we better go see if he's okay…" he said, looking regretfully at the rabbit. Hige looked at the rabbit.

"Sure, you go ahead," he said, not bothering to get up. Kiba and Tsume shared a look before sitting back down.

"He's probably just wondered into a cat again," Tsume growled. They all nodded as another howl sounded, this time a bit more desperate. The three seemed uneasy.

"I'm sure… it's just aaaaaaaaa… wildcat!" Hige said, trying to figure it out. There was another howl, this time it sounded like someone in their death throws. The three stood up and ran in the direction of the howl.

"Dang it! Where'd he go?" Tsume growled as the three were returning to the place where they had been fighting over the rabbit. They had searched all around the dump and still not found their smallish friend.

"I don't know, but I hope he's okay," Kiba said sympathetically. Hige nodded, and then froze. The other two froze as they came up next to their hungry friend. They're jaws dropped as they saw Toboe sitting in the middle of the small clearing. Tsume cleared his throat, causing the small wolf to turn around. He quickly slurped up the remaining rabbit that was hanging out of his mouth. Hige sighed and put his hands behind his head in defeat.

"Why you sneaky little wolf…"

* * *

_Yeah, kind of dumb, I know, but I had to write it! :3_


End file.
